<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🐰🥚🦅[kinky art galore] Jason Todd in various AUs🦅🥚🐰 by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011162">🐰🥚🦅[kinky art galore] Jason Todd in various AUs🦅🥚🐰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd art [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Rose Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Angel!Dick, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Batkids Age Reversal, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Body Hair, Bottom Jason Todd, Boys in Chains, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Bunny Kink, Cages, Cat Ears, Chains, Choking, Christmas, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark!Dick Grayson, Devil!Jason, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dick Grayson is Mulletwing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson's mullet and body hair, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eagle Dick Grayson, Easter Eggs, Egg Laying, Erotic Electrostimulation, Escrima Sticks as sex toys, F/M, Face Slapping, Fanart, Femdom, Forced Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Goat Dick Grayson, Goat Jason Todd, Heavy BDSM, Hentai, Humiliation, Impact Play, Incest Kink, Jason Todd in twin tails, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd's big boobs, Jason Todd's pussy, Kemonomimi, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Leashes, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Muzzles, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Octopus Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pegging, Penis Size, Petplay, Plushophilia, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rabbit Jason Todd, Restraints, Romani Dick Grayson, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Sex Swing, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, Suspension, Tentacle Dick Grayson, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Robin, TitansTV-S02e05-Deathstroke, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Vampire Tim Drake, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wing Kink, Wolf Dick Grayson, Writing on the Body, bunny Jason Todd, instersex, piss drinking, stuck in wall, tentadick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I already have the post with Young Justice verse Jason &amp; Damian comic strips where all my fluffy stuff goes, so this is where most of my horny bottom Jason art goes.</p><p>💌Now taking requests!💌 Go to the last chapter to find out more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Dick Grayson/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Komand'r, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd art [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1569</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Robin sandwich (Renegade AU, Dick/Joey/Jay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags will be added as I update and I don't rule out the possiblity that the rating might go up in the future. Any additional warnings will be issued at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>The first one is a tumblr ask from tigertigertigertime and is based on one of my Teen Titans AUs. It's basically where Robin (Dick Grayson) took Slade's offer to become his apprentice and joined Slade's team along with Rose, Terra, and Jericho. You can read about the AU (with art and character lineup!) on my tumblr <a href="https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/post/190970168071/au-where-in-the-2003-teen-titans-cartoon-robin">here</a>!</p><p>The request said:</p><p>I don't know if you take asks or requests, but any chance of seeing art of your Renegade!Dick Grayson seeing for the first time/wanting Robin!Jason Todd? (Some Jericho rivalry in there if you're feeling it? Just one innocent hero boy sandwiched between two morally dubious lads~~)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this one: Robin!Jay is probably almost certainly definitely underage. But nothing is too explicitly sexual(I think) though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Robins (YJ3, Dick/Tim/Jay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Young Justice Season 3. Dick/Tim/Jason.</p><p>After Jason came back to the manor Tim is one person that the amnesiac absolutely cannot stand. Dick finds a way to keep the two from fighting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Google says Tim is only 16 in YJ S3, which means this is definitely underage. And probably dubcon because Jason has amnesia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>EDIT:</strong> There is now a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352">story</a> based on this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TV Titans S02E05 (Sladejay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of the art I did after "inspired" by that kidnapping plot in Titans season 2.</p><p>Slade/Jason, Set in the Titans universe.</p><p>(Because Slade is insanely hot in this show??)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the last image is Dick/Joey because I have this hilarious headcanon that the reason Slade wants to fuck with Jason is because he was trying to get back at Dick for fucking his son. LOL</p><p>Possible warning: Might be underage? depends on how you interpret that scene when Jason tells Dick he's 19 at the bar. Everyone I asked seemed to have different opinions on whether Jay was lying or not. So there you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Talon!Dick (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talon meets the Red Hood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another request/art exchange for tigertigertigertime with Dark!Dick/Jason</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Renegade (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an illustration for the (as I posted this still isn't up yet) chapter 4 of my Dick/Jay fic set in<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876">the Renegade AU</a></p><p>It's a dark!Dick fic set in the 2003 Teen Titans universe with Dick as Slade Wilson's apprentice and hurt!Jason. Pretty dark Stockholm story with a healthy dose of kidnapping and non-con, you get the gist.</p><p> </p><p>WARNINGS/TAGS: NSFW, Rape/Non-con, underage, and voyeurism.</p><p> </p><p>It's Renegade!Dick and Robin!Jay again.</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF ANY OF THESE WARNINGS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bottom Jason Challenge: Animal Features (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's for the bottom Jason challenge on Tumblr with animal features as the prompt. Dickjay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Renegade AU (Dickjay & Joeyjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more Dickjay and Joeyjay for my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876">Renegade AU</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Renegade chapter 6 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an illustration for the upcoming chapter that I'm translating right now.</p><p>Warning for: explicit, NSFW, underage and non-con, restraints, and sounding. Dick is Renegade (dark!Dick) and Jason is 15.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For Dae's birthday (Talon!Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a birthday gift for Daemoninwhite.</p>
<p>Talon!Dick and knifeplay again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Red Hooded Ninja, shibari (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red hooded ninja Jason, with shibari bondage.</p><p>Hinted (?) Dickjay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Because so many of you have asked, there is now <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959960">a story</a> based on this pic!!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Red Hooded Ninja, shibari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red hooded ninja Jason, with shibari bondage. (again)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Renegade chapter 7 art(dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beware of this one because it's...very explicit, NSFW, non-con, underage, non-consensual bondage, ropes, toys, the whole shebang.</p><p>Debated whether I should even post this before the actual translated chapter is up because it's kinda spoiler-y, so spoiler warning?</p><p>The next chapter won't be up for a little while, unfortunately, because I've been busy writing and drawing for Bottom Jason Todd Week in August (the prompts are all great by the way! If anyone is interested in contributing? <a href="https://bottomjasontoddweek.tumblr.com/post/620154424413798400/prompts-for-bjtw-2020">HERE</a> is the link), but either way I'm striving to put out various contents for the next few weeks, so stay tuned!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Titans Together selfie scene, Dickjay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, that "selfie" pose Jason did in Titans Together wearing short sleeves, screaming super twink energy? Good stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Muzzled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Young post-crisis-pre-Robin Jason with a muzzle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Alpha Rose/Omega Jason, explicit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did some study drawings of omegaverse genitalia lately (mostly alpha females and omega males) for another project I'm seriously thinking about for the past week or so.</p><p>Here is a <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/83342627">Pixiv Link</a> to those genitalia studies.</p><p>As a test run, here's some Rosejay porn I did to figure out how I'd draw alpha females topping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. How acrobats have sex(Dickjay) (EXPLICIT, NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never as much of an acrobat as his predecessor, Jason always feared he can't live up to expectations. Dick's way of solving that? Why, make him feel like an acrobat by having sex twenty feet in the air, of course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame a friend for giving me this idea. It's all his fault that I can't get acrobat sex out of my mind.</p>
<p>WARNING: NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Little Red Riding Hood (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"In this story...<strong><i>you</i></strong> play the role of the <i><strong>Little Red Riding Hood!</strong></i> The role of the <strong><i>Big Bad Wolf</i></strong> is played by <strong><i>moi!</i></strong>"</p><p>"Naturally this time... the <i><strong>wolf wins</strong></i>. With the Hood getting chewed up and spit out."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary quote from Nightwing 74. Perfect analogy for Big Bad Wolf Dick and Little Red Riding Hood Jason.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/b825f3eded7bdf6284c0a2e18ce86e26/dd3d6d4f60f93eef-a2/s1280x1920/30fe86eeef25de4632541966e05d281b2481d41b.jpg">original comic page</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092977/chapters/66155662">A fic</a> based on this premise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nightwing and Red Hood in his new getup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightwing is finally back, yay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Robin Jason with tentacle monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin Jason with tentacle monster, warning: underage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jason hogtied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Jason hogtied</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote a couple of fics for some of the art in this post (one is based on the shibari/rope bondage pic of Red Hooded Ninja, one is a modern/shapeshifters AU Little Red Riding Hood fusion story). They are listed as inspired works in the endnotes of this entire post. Check them out if you're interested!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Renegade chapter 9 (dickjayy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art for the coming chapter (NSFW, WARNING for underage &amp; non-con)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully to get the next chapter up this weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jason says "Baaaa" (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some kemonomimi stuff where Dick and Jason are goats and Jason is a kid.</p><p>WARNING: NSFW, Underage, intersex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30950042">fic</a> inspired by this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The second picture is explicit...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rutting Goat (DickJay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discowing/Robin kemonomimi</p><p>Warning: NSFW, Underage, cock cage</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30950042">fic</a> inspired by this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wolf and Rabbit (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lop ears are good for biting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Merry Christmas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art for the Christmas challenge on the Exclusive Bottom Jason Discord.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See the rest of the art for this challenge <a href="https://fallintofear.wixsite.com/bjtchristmas/works">here</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Wolf and Rabbit #2 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick wants to wreck Jason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Wolf and Rabbit #3 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🐺's rut vs. 🐰's heat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bunnies are horny and Dick can't keep up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Wolf and Rabbit #4 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tails are good for biting too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there, check out the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039746">comic</a> I did for the Batfam Kinkmas Exchange!</p><p>It's a Medieval A/B/O AU DickJay story with an E rating and warning for Rape/Non-con. It's got 14 pages.</p><p>In fact, if you like this post, maybe you want to check out the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090370">whole series of treats</a> I did cause there's a lot of bottom Jason art in it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. New Teen Titans Joey/Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for some Jericho porn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: underage Robin Jason</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Wolf and Rabbit #5 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No matter how old rabbit!Jason gets, Dick will always be obsessed with his floppy ears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Wolf and Rabbit #6 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Your flufferbuttle tastes so good!"-"My <em>what</em>?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because <a href="https://twitter.com/RabbitEveryHour/status/1348389249566060547">this bunny diagram</a>.</p>
<p>Also, <a href="https://dickjayweek.tumblr.com/">Dickjay Week</a> is next week, I am really excited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Wolf and Rabbit #7 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bunny baby has got a new plushy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/RabbitEveryHour/status/1357464041229332480">This bunny.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Wolf and Rabbit #8 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby bunny puts the new plushy to use.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING Underage, Jason's pussy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Future State (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That <a href="https://twitter.com/DCBatman/status/1357735740164222979">new Jason getup from Future State</a> is 100% pup-bearing omega vibes, yes or absofuckinglutely yes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Wolf and Rabbit #9 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"This is fluffy!"</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Wolf and Rabbit #10 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the real animals this time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My kinks are getting out of hand...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Boxed Cat (Robin Jason For Hentai Month)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"But cats like being in boxes, Little Wing💙!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Underage</p>
<p>We have a monthly art challenge on the Exclusive Bottom Jason Discord server. February is Hentai Month, where we take a trope prevalent in Hentai and put Jay in that situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Ravishment of Jason Todd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renegade!Dick as Hades and Robin!Jason as Persephone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rape_of_Proserpina">The Rape of Proserpina</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Wolf and Rabbit #11 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bunny gets disciplined. (Omorashi)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Stripper Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pole-dancing stripper Jason as per request</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Renegade chapter 11 art (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some drawing of the upcoming chapter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>WARNING: Underage</strong></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Wolf and Rabbit #12 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wolf!Officer Grayson/Bunny!Jason wearing lingerie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For 2K followers on Twitter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I'm using my endnotes section to advertise the bottom Jason discord servers. There are two of them and they are organized slightly differently (one categorizes the channels into the major pairs). Both are 18+ only and have a "no kink-shaming" rule. If you are interested to join, either leave a comment with your social handle (Twitter or Tumblr) or message me on one of my social accounts (links at the endnotes of the final chapter). I will send you a private invite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. MulletWing (1) (DickJay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>90s Dick with his mullet and body hair, fucking Jason on a rooftop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907918/chapters/73608321">The animated version of this</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Omegaverse (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick nursing from Jason while knotting him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For a request from the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Big Toddies (Timjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim taking a grab of Jason's titties (which he calls his Toddies) from behind him while having him tied up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an unexplained horny drawing spurred by a conversation about Tim's obsession with Jason's tits on the exclusive bottom Jason discord...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. MulletWing (2) (DickJay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>90s Dick/UTRH Jason</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Pregnant Jason (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Got a lot of requests for pregnant Jason both on here and on Tumblr. Here is just one of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. MulletWing (3) (DickJay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring Mulletwing in <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvsLdtCWEAIJlxp?format=jpg&amp;name=large">that outfit</a>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Jason with twin tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a "draw Jason with twin tails" trend on Twitter right now and I want to be a part of things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Collars and Subspace (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more request fills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Renegade chapter 12 art (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't cover up, Little Wing... "</p>
<p>WARNING: Underage, spoiler, more warning in endnotes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MORE WARNING: Forced Stripping</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. FemDom month (Komand'r/Jason Todd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Femdom Month Event on the exclusive bottom Jason discord server. Blackfire/Jason, not explicit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is interested in joining the Discord server (18+, bottom Jason only with no switching or bottoming other characters), you can either leave your social handles in the comments or send me a message on my Twitter or Tumblr, linked at the endnotes of the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Request: Timjay Blood Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Drink, Baby Bird-"</p><p>Request from Tumblr.</p><p>WARNING for minor blood/vampire Tim</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Request: Dick/Slade/Jason/Roy CBT and lactation kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick/Slade/Jason/Roy, foursome with CBT and lactation kink.</p><p>For a comment request.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Would die for CBT, lactation with dick/Roy/slade</p>
  <p>With Jason lactating and getting cbt-ed maybe a bit of spicy noncon</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Eagle and Rabbit (dickjay, underage)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eagle!Talon finds himself a prey.</p><p>(Dick/Jason, underage warning)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Rabbit Stuck In A Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🐰Jason stuck in a wall...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Request: Multiple Orgasms/Overstimulation (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Tumblr Request: </p>
<p>Can i request multiple orgasms/oversensitivity for the kink requests? Just Jay being a complete oversensitive mess with cum everywhere and crying his eyes out while Dick keeps fucking him non stop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Request: Reverse Robins Dickjay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For comment request: "reverse age au where jasons the older while dick is the younger but dick is just laying on the ground while jason is the one doing all the work of fucking himself on top of dick"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Wolf and Rabbit #13 (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plushophilia &amp; pet play heavy BDSM with Jason on all fours</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Eagle and Rabbit (2)(dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where are you going with that, little bunny?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Eagle and Rabbit (3)(dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talon pushes the bunny down in his nest...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Bunny lays an Easter Egg—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Key words: Bunny Jason, Robin Jason, Easter Eggs, Oviposition</p><p>WARNING: Underage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Eagle and Rabbit (4)(dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Stay away from my eggs!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Eagle and Rabbit with their babies(dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not kink but it's a conclusion to the mini eagle and rabbit story.</p>
<p>Warning for implied underage pregnancy I suppose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Tim and Damian are griffins)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. An Easter Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One last bunny Jason before I put this Easter kink behind me (for now).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I will return to making requests, thank you for putting up with my Easter kink.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Request: Jason in shibari suspension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>For comment request: </strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Can you draw some suspended shibari type thing? I just wanna see Jason hanging from the ceiling, like a beautiful macramé flower pot.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Request: pregnant Robin (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Tumblr request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>oh my god id love to see some heavily knocked up pregnant robin. It doesn't even have to be something sexy but pregnant robins who look ready to burst are just *chef's kiss*</p>
</blockquote><strong>Warning: Underage mpreg</strong>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Request: Sounding, Orgasm Denial, and possibly begging (Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Tumblr request:</p><blockquote>
  <p>I'd like to request some sounding, edging, and possibly begging for the kink requests, please</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Request: DickJay Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Tumblr request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>For the requests: how about some daddy kink with Jay being a good little boy (or very very naughty, up to you) and Dick being a caring Daddy?</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Request: Hogwarts AU Cockwarming(Dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a comment request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I also wouldn't mind seeing some cock warming with Slytheryn!Dick and Ravenclaw!Jason ? If that crossover is okay ?</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Request: Piss Kink (Age Reversal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a comment request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Piss kink? Doesn't matter with whom.</p>
</blockquote><strong>WARNING</strong><p>Dick/Jason, age reversal, daddy kink, piss drinking, possibly underage (Dick Grayson is Robin)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Request: Valmont AU (Joeyjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Tumblr request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hello dearest! I hope you are well by the time you read it &lt;3 I have an art request, if you're willing &amp; inspired by it: the letter scene from "Valmont" with Dark!Joey as the Vicomte de Valmont and Robin!Jason as Cécile. Have fun and take care!</p>
</blockquote>⚠(non-explicit)underage⚠minor foot fetish⚠stockings⚠historical dress⚠
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOH7a36-L24">this clip</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Request: Somnophilia (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a comment request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>JayDick somnophilia with sleeping Jason? In the OG universe. Both post-Pit and pre-Pit Jason work.</p>
</blockquote>WARNING: Underage, Non-con
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Request: Jason on a sex swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a Tumblr request:</p><blockquote>
  <p>If you are looking for suggestions, I think jason in a sex swing, semen overflowing holding up a poster card shaming jason for being fucked by so many or someone, like the pet-shamming meme.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Request: Bruce Watches As Dick Fucks Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a comment rquest:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>No kink shaming, eh? What about Dick fucking Jason while B watches?</p>
</blockquote>Except it's Dark Multiverse: Hush and it takes place in a cage.
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Mulletwing manhandling little Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Underage warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Request: TentaDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For tumblr request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Merman Jason being fucked by octopus Dick? With oviposition? Maybe baby merms afterwards?</p>
</blockquote>The pregnancy and oviposition will come later!
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. MulletWing (4) (DickJay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick choking Robin Jason while rubbing his green shorts.</p>
<p>WARNING: Underage, Non-con, breathplay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Request: Gangbang, bondage, and body writing (multiple Dicks)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hi, I already left a request in the comments on AO3 but didn’t know if you only took requests on tumblr so sorry to repeat it. I was just wondering if you could do something with Jason squirting or a gangbang with bondage and praise kink body writing (if that makes sense?) thank you!</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Request: Puppy Play (dickjay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a comment request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. MulletWing (5)+Wolf and Rabbit #14 (DickJay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulletwing tossing little Robin around.</p>
<p>WARNING: Underage, likely Non-con</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Request: TentaDick II (pregnancy & oviposition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part II of Octopus Dick/Merman Jason where Jason is now pregnant and giving birth to an egg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Request: Jason spanked over Dick's knee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a comment request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Adult Jason spanked bare bottom over the knee by Dick, while Tim and Damien watch.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably going to take a break from this because Omega Jason week will start on Monday. I am very excited for it, as well as DC Dark week that comes right after!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Request: Roy/Jason/Artemis with pegging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Reggie's Tumblr request:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sarri, first of, your arts amazing</p>
  <p>Second, I wanna be a pain and ask if you’d be able to draw adult Jason being pegged by Artemis and Roy, if it’s omega Jason and his 2 alphas I’m fine with that, maybe they take him st the same time XD and he’s got some bite marks 👀 Jason sat one sine one with his arms tied behind his back...maybe a metal muzzle 🤔 and the over coming up from behind XD I’m not ashamed to say I need more of this poly content 😘😘😘😈😈😈</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Bunny Robin Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Referenced from <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ezyz1IRXoAAtKK8?format=jpg&amp;name=4096x4096">this photo</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For requests:</p><p>Is there a specific kink you want to see me draw? Is there another pairing you want to see more out of me?</p><p>I can't promise that I'll get to everything, but I'm always up for drawing new kinks. If there's something you want to see, either leave a comment or send an ask to my Tumblr (don't worry, there'll be no kink-shaming coming from me!), and I'll see if it's one I'm up to drawing (Even taboo and controversial ones!).</p><p>Things I won't draw: Brujay, Romanjay, Damian/Jason as a ship (as platonic is fine), Dick bottoming. If you want to request a scene from a fic please make sure it's a fic I can actually read (again, I don't read anything that involves any of my dnws, especially true when it comes to other bottom Dick ships in the background, with past/mentioned sladick being the most common). Or, you can give me an excerpt for reference so I don't have to go read the whole thing.</p><p>I get a lot of comments so I can't guarantee I will reply to every request comment, but if they are interesting to me, I will definitely consider drawing something! (I do reply to Tumblr asks, so if you want to be notified when I draw your prompt, sending them on Tumblr is the best option!)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/">My Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.pixiv.net/users/54879946">My Pixiv</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352">Bonding Session (illustrated, NSFW)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959960">Roped Back to Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092977">The Better to Smell You With</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30950042">You've Goat to Be Kidding Me!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>